


Got plans

by Hotgitay



Category: Reef Break (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Based on the pilot after their one night stand Wyatt and cat share a cute moment in the morning





	Got plans

“Sure you don’t want to be sticking around me?”Wyatt asked Cat 

“I’ve got things to do”Cat said 

Wyatt hugged her from behind 

“You look damn good with your shirt off”Cat murmurs seductively 

“Liked waking up next to you this morning gorgeous”Wyatt kissed the side of her neck

“Stop thinking with your other head”Cat teased him 

“It’s not wrong to appreciate a beautiful woman”Wyatt said to her


End file.
